Main Page
India (i /ˈɪndiə/), officially the Republic of India (Hindi: भारत गणराज्य Bhārat Gaṇarājya; see also official names of India), is a country located in South Asia. It is the seventh-largest country by geographical area, the second-most populous country with over 1.2 billion people, and the most populous democracy in the world. Bounded by the Indian Ocean on the south, the Arabian Sea on the southwest, and the Bay of Bengal on the southeast, it shares land borders with Pakistan to the west; Bhutan, the People's Republic of China and Nepal to the northeast; and Bangladesh and Burma to the east. In the Indian Ocean, India is in the vicinity of Sri Lanka and the Maldives; in addition, India's Andaman and Nicobar Islands share a maritime border with Thailand and Indonesia. Home to the ancient Indus Valley Civilization and a region of historic trade routes and vast empires, the Indian subcontinent was identified with its commercial and cultural wealth for much of its long history.13 Four of the world's major religions—Hinduism, Buddhism, Jainism and Sikhism—originated here, while Zoroastrianism, Christianity and Islam arrived in the first millennium CE and shaped the region's diverse culture.14 Gradually annexed by the British East India Company from the early 18th century and colonised by the United Kingdom from the mid-19th century, India became an independent nation in 1947 after a struggle for independence which was marked by non-violent resistance and led by Mahatma Gandhi. The Indian economy is the world's tenth largest economy by nominal GDP and fourth largest economy by purchasing power parity. Following market-based economic reforms in 1991, India has become one of the fastest growing major economies, and is considered a newly industrialized country; however, it continues to face the challenges of poverty, illiteracy, corruption and inadequate public health. A nuclear weapons state and a regional power, it has the third-largest standing army in the world and ranks tenth in military expenditure among nations. India is a federal constitutional republic with a parliamentary democracy consisting of 28 states and 7 union territories. It is one of the 5 BRICS nations. India is a pluralistic, multilingual, and multiethnic society. It is also home to a diversity of wildlife in a variety of protected habitats. *'Browse -' Explore India. *'Help build Wikindia' - This site is a wiki, meaning anyone can edit it, including you! Yes, if you can type and click you can edit most of these pages. If you are new to wiki, read the and to get an idea of how the system works. Many learn the first basics by just observing an existing page's edit code. Try practicing your wikispeak in the . Just don't worry about making mistakes....learn and rectify, take your time and effort. For help see . :Add/Improve -''' Add useful/relevant information to any existing page. Provide source/links wherever appropriate. Just click on the edit button above a page, type in what you want, watch the preview, write a brief summary, and when satisfied, click "Save". For help, see Help pages. :'Discuss/Comment -' You can discuss a specific article in the discussion page for the article. If you want to make general comments, chat or just say hello - Visit our Community Portal and/or the Forums. :'Organise/Clean -' Keep things organised. Wherever appropriate, categorise http://meta.wikimedia.org/wiki/Help:Category, add links, make standard templates, etc. See Category:Wikia maintenance. :'Dishum the Gabbars -' Often cities lure vandals. They are like Gabbar - allegedly the most famous villain of Indian-Cinema (see Sholay). Be the good guy (Jai, Veeru, Radha or Basanti) and dishum (i.e. ) the Gabbaredits. :'''Create new articles - choose any India-related topic you want to write about (or discuss). Do a quick search to make sure you are not duplicating an existing article. Then go ahead - create it. To start a new topic - think of a good title for your topic and type it below: bgcolor=#DFFFA5 *'Advertise: india.wikia.com -' Spread the word. Invite friends to visit this site and contribute. *'Remember -' The wider the interest span of an article, the better it is. Wikindia is democratic, it is evolving, and it is emerging from initial chaos and incompleteness. Wiki-ing is all about building community and sharing knowledge in a rational way. Explore India :Browse by category: ''Browse India · *'An Introduction to India' *'Travel - Travel India *'History - 'History of India (browse) *'Arts and culture - 'Culture | Music | Entertainment | Literature | Cuisine (browse) | Sports *'Gyaan & Taknik (Knowledge & Technology) - 'Knowledge Economy | Education in India (browse) |Science - Mathematics - Social Sciences | Technology *'Economy - 'Economy | India Inc | Money | Development of India *'Future - 'Future Scenarios for India *'People - 'People *'Society - 'Languages in India (browse) | Religions in India (browse) | Health *'Political - 'Government of India | Censorship (see also Bloggers Against Censorship) *'Regional - 'Geography of India | Places in India (browse) | Climate *'Nature - 'Wildlife of India *There are several budget hotels in Delhi, Luxury hotels in Delhi & getting details of five star hotels in Delhi is quite easy. *Quotes on India''' And much more to come ..... ભગતસિંગ,સુખદેવ અને રાજગુરુને સો સો સલામ ....... From Prof. Mehboob Desai ૨૩ માર્ચની સાંજે ભગતસિંગ ,સુખદેવ અને રાજગુરુને ફાંસીની સજા આપી અંગ્રેજ સરકારે તેમના શાસન પર એક ઔર વિનાશક પ્રહાર કર્યો હતો. નિયમ મુજબ ફાંસીની સજા સવારેજ આપવાની હોઈ છે.પણ 1930ના એ યુગમાં ભગતસિંગની લોકચાહના ગાંધીજી કરતા પણ ચડીયાતી હતી. અંગ્રેજ સરકાર પ્રજાના આ પ્રવાહને જાણતી હતી.અને એટલે જ ત્રણે ક્રાંતિકારીઓને અચાનક-કસમયે ફાંસી આપવામાં આવી.ભગતસિંગના માતા-પિતા સુધ્ધાને તેની જાણ કરવામાં આવી ન હતી.ફાંસીના સમયે ભગતસિંગ ખુબ ખુશ હતા. તે સમયે તે Category:browse Category:I love india Category:Schools in Karnataka Category:Schools in the United States Category:Gujarat Category:hyderabad Category:mumbai